Kowaski
Kowaski is Skipper's second-in-command,and the smartest penguin.He seems to be the most mature of the group.He seems to very dipomaciac,as Skipper asked him check out the natives of Madagascar in the first movie ,and was presence during the union labor strike nagtions. Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper Kowaki was first seen in Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper helping prepare for the holiday,such as "engaging the yule lug"(by turning on the televison set,and it having a yule log on it),turning on Christmas corls,and wrapping presents for himself,and the other penguins(all fish).It was Kowaski who told Skipper that there were'nt enough presents for Ted the polar bear.Upon finding that Private was gone he was the first to relize that had left,unlike Skipper,who believe him to be kidnapped be someone.Although Kowaski did'nt come up with the idea of who to get into Nana's apartment building,he was the one who came up with the idea about to get up to the floor that Nana lives on(the 13th).When the penguins got inside Nana's apartment,Kowaski was the one that was sent to get Private(due to him being stuck on the top of the tree).In the end,he manged to come with a plan that defeated Mr.Chew. First Madagascar Movie Kowaski did'nt talk much in the first Madagascar movie .He is first seen telling Skipper that the tunnel to the sewers is almost complete,and they've broken they'r last shovel(a plastic spoon).He was later seen in Marty's pen,and at Grand Central Station,but in either of these scenes,he talks.When Skipper asks about the writing on they'r crate,he tells him "it's an older code"(due to unable to read),forcing Skipper to reley on the chimps.When the penguins hijick the ship,Kowaski is put in charge of navgtion,although he does'nt know where they'r going.When the penguins reach Anterica,he,like the rest of the penguins are disappointed by it,and leave.When they land on Madagascar,Skipper puts him in charge of finding out more the natives after finding out that Marty is in danger. Merry Madagascar The penguins did'nt arrive until the main characters met Santa's Reindeer .It was Kowaski who told them of the rivalry between them,and Santa's Reindeer.When the penguins,and the main characters returned to Madagascar,and Santa got his meormy back,he,like the others,were upset about the reindeer lieing about the penguins ruining Christmas by taking the sleigh for a joyride.Thankfully,the reindeer that Private had a crush on releved her follow reindeers' lie. Second Madagascar Movie Kowaski had a bigger role,and talked more in the second Madagascar movie.Like in the first movie,he was in charge of nagvtion,but he was also in charge of making sure the plane did'nt have any problems,as he was the one told Skipper about malfuton light blinking,and the fact the plane was out of gas.When the plane crashed,he was the one that Skipper about the missing paasengers,and how long it will take to repair to fix the plane(6-9 months).Kowaski was later seen during Opertion:Tourist Trap,although it's unclear what his job was since he was only seen putting in a cassette tape.He was later seen later telling Skipper that,due to Mason,and Phil's absence,that fixing the plane will take 6-9 years.When Mason,and Phil return with chimps native to Africa,he seen being surisped,although this later turned to experstion when the chimps formed a union labor strike against Skipper.He was presence for the nagtions,where it was implied that he knew how serious Skipper,and Lola's relationship had gotten(although it's possbily it might of thought the photos funny like Marty).He was on the repaired plane when resucing Alex,and his father,but much with Opertion:Tourist Trap,it's unknown what his job as he was'nt seen doing anything.Kowaski was later seen at Skipper,and Lola's wedding. Relationships Skipper Kowaski is Skipper is second-in -command,and usually does what he's told.Skipper counts on him when he's unable to think of a soultion to a problem,and seems to acknowldege that Kowaski's the smartest.Skipper also counts on him for dimpoliac sitiuons,as he was the Skipper told to find out more about the natives when the penguins got to Madagascar,and was presence during the labor union nagtions with the chimps. Rico Kowaski,and Rico don't seem to much interaction.In Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper Kowaski seemed annoyed about Rico constantly wanting to dymatine for a soltuion. Private Kowaski seems to care about Private,probly because he's the youngest of the penguins.He showed corconed when it was discovered that Private was outside by himself,and later being chased Mr.Chew in Madagascar in A Christmas Caper.Kowaski also showed corcon for him when the penguins landed in the snow,and not on the roof as planned especially since he was face first in the snow,unlike the other penguins.Kowaski seemed the most corconed when Private was hit by the tourist jeep in Opertion:Tourist Trap. Category:Penguins Category:Characters